


Awry arrangement

by shinso



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd thinks he knows exactly what's awaiting him... but then nothing is the way he's expected it to be and maybe it's not that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A messy beginning

He's never harboured any interest in this at all and he perfectly well knows that he never will.

"Are you done packing?", his mother calls from downstairs and he looks at the mess of clothes inside his suitcase. It won't close, not like this, so he removes some things he may not need and tosses them onto his bed. He closes the suitcase, this time successfully. In all honesty, he just wants to open the window, climb down and make a run for it.

But he shakes his head and stops staring at the window longingly once he hears his father's voice.

"Come on now, you've been stalling time for long enough. Get down here."

"This is where life becomes hell...", he whispers to himself and exits his bedroom - probably for the last time as a free man.

He finds himself in the backseat of the car around three minutes after he's arrived downstairs. The engine roars and his mum pulls out of the driveway.

Goodbye sweet freedom.

He doesn't put on his seatbelt, not even after his dad tells him to. He opens the window and watches the surroundings pass by more quickly bit by bit. This is how he's gonna spend the next few hours, probably. At least there's fresh air and he's got his phone with him on the way to hell.

"Kidd, honey, don't look so gloomy!", his mum gives him a brief glance through the rear mirror. She sounds so cheerful, Kidd wants to open the car door and jump out.

"Your mother is right - the girl is really sweet and pretty. You'll like her.", his father agrees and Kidd pulls out his phone to distract himself. "And don't you dare be mean to her."

Kidd ignores his parents, still praying that this is but a bad dream. Two weeks ago his parents suddenly started talking about this family and this girl, about marriage... About him marrying that girl. It's tradition or some bullshit. He's run away from home five times after they've announced that, but they've always managed to catch him and he's gradually abandoned hope. Eventually he's just given in and bid farewell to his friends, his dreams, his life...

He's texting his best friend, wishing he could just hang out with that fellow right now. Snatch a smoke, maybe along with a bottle of beer and relax all weekend long.

They go back and forth, texting about the marriage thing and at some point it's getting ridiculous enough for Kidd to stifle a couple of chuckles. It feels good to be able to laugh about it for the time being.

His phone vibrates again and he has trouble holding back a more serious fit of laughter this time.

'You know why divorces are so expensive? Because they're worth it.'

It gets funnier each time he reads over all the puns and stupid quotes again and he has to stop after a while, his belly aching with laughter he's held back over the past thirty minutes. It distracts him from the fact that they're almost at their destination.

'Almost there now...' He texts and gets a reply almost immediately.

'Good luck, Kidd. Maybe she's not bad? Send me the address and if you're in trouble just give me a call.'

Kidd sighs at that and watches as they pull up to a house's driveway. It looks pretty deserted around here. And by deserted he means there's no neighbours to be seen, fields of sunflowers and corn are the only visible surroundings.

What a great joy...

He doesn't want to leave the car, has to force himself to get out and drag himself up the stairs to the house's front door. He's not really interested in the greetings, a smooch on his right and left cheek by the woman who bids them in or the short tour around the house. But there's nothing else to do, nowhere he could run off to. He's probably not even got any reception here... No internet..

So he follows the tour and sits down at the table in the dining room after. Apparently it's lunchtime, but he can't really say he's hungry. He'll have to somehow force the food down, though, because not eating is 'rude'. Being rude would only get him into a fight with his parents. Getting into a fight with his parents in here would drive him insane, so he'd just eat it. Whatever it is.

They're alone, though. The only person he's seen from the other family so far is his future wife's mother. She's tall, has blonde hair and looks pretty professional. Like a secretary or maybe a nurse? Something along those lines, Kidd supposes.

It takes a little bit, he's bored and wishes he could take out his phone as he sits between his mother and father. But sadly that's also considered rude. So he tries to picture what the stranger's daughter would look like. If she takes after her mother, she's probably pretty. Dark eyes, blonde hair. Maybe it's long? He's always liked long hair on girls. Hopefully she's not too skinny... or uptight. Maybe she's fun, but...

He's interrupted before he can think along, the door opens and three people enter. The first one is the girl. She's chipper, bouncing into the room and sitting down across of him. Her hair is a little darker and longer than her mother's. She's grinning as she shakes his hand and gives him a curious gaze. The second one has to be her dad, he sits down at the end of the table and gives everyone a short nod. He's wearing glasses and seems as professional as the girl's mother does. Though it's clear that he's a doctor - he smells like it. All the way over to where Kidd sits. And then the third person sits down next to the girl. It's a boy, probably a little bit older than Kidd. He looks bored, his skin is a little darker than the girl's and his hair is black. But they're clearly related - he's probably her brother. And while the sister is nice, Kidd decides that she's got one attractive brother.

Their eyes meet once, just for a short second. Kidd is glared at, there's a threat in the dark eyes as they muster him. A warning. It doesn't really confuse Kidd, he's probably being protective over his sister. But he can't help but to stare at the brother a couple of times between dinner. He learns that the girls's name is Lamie and that her brother is called Law. His staring earns him a couple of glares that slowly turn into amused gazes. He even receives a small smile once, after he's done eating the main dish and the dessert is served. It's raspberry pudding in caramel sauce. Definitely something that makes him take his eyes off Law and they close in extreme bliss. It tastes amazing, he can't hold in an approving hum and his mother gently kicks his ankle under the table.

There's a snort, he knows comes from Law and then Lamie giggles. Her lips are a little stained and she looks rather happy as she licks them. She probably has a sweet tooth as big as his own, Kidd thinks. One thing to like about her, but... his attention is back on Law before he knows it. He's not really too keen on the pudding or so it seems by the way he takes his time to eat it and finishes last. After their lunch, their parents leave house, apparently going for a walk. That's where things get a little awkward.

Lamie, Kidd and Law end up sitting in Lamie's room, on the plushy white carpet that's spread out on it.

"So...", Lamie claps her hands, leaning forward curiously. "You're the one they want me to marry?"

"Uhm, I guess yeah.", Kidd plays with his phone in his pocket, not really sure what to say. Law's not said a single word ever since they've arrived... And all Kidd wants to know is what his voice sounds like.

"And? Are you interested?", Lamie asks, excited.

Kidd really doesn't know what to say to that. Is he? He gives Law a gaze and earns himself another amused glance in return, though this time it's straigh out evil. Cruel. It's like... almost like he knows exactly that Kidd doesn't have a single ounce of interest for Lamie. No, scratch that, he definitely knows.

"Sorry, I..", Kidd scratches himself behind his ear and gulps. "I don't."

The siblings start to laugh almost immediately after he's said that. Lamie's laughter sounds airy and genuine, Law's is a little lower and less melodic, but it still sounds nice.

But what are they laughing about? Kidd feels left out after a few moments of listening to them chuckling. He doesn't interrupt though, simply narrowing his eyes a little bit.

It takes them a couple of minutes to calm down.

"Sorry.", Law speaks up this time and Kidd eagerly listens to the other's voice. "My sister isn't interested either. She's dating a fellow online, secretly. He's great and well, she doesn't want to marry some stranger either, so this makes things easier."

Relief washes over Kidd for a single second. But then despair takes over again. Even if their disinterest is mutual, they're still expected to...

"But... we still have to marry.", Kidd throws in and Lamie shakes her head. Law leans back against the wall and lets her talk again.

"Yeah, maybe, but a marriage can be divorced after twelves months. After a year. We don't have to spend it together at all.", she shrugs and pulls out a cellphone straight after, directing her attention at it. "They can't force us to stay together. We are the ones who have to sign the divorce papers, not them. So, a year and we're done with this.."

"True...", Kidd rubs his chin in thought, taken aback by the amount of thought the siblings have given the situation. "Yeah, that works."

"All you have to do is play your role until then.", Law adds, yawning a bit and letting his eyelids drop. "And maybe practice to fake a kiss. Enjoy your honeymoon. In separate beds. Keep your hands off my sister."

Lamie giggles at that, side-eyeing her brother. "Kidd wouldn't do anything to me!"

She's naive. Kidd wonders if it's really okay that she's dating someone online and all... but, actually it's none of his business. There's Law and he's probably checked that person thoroughly. He really does seem like the caring and protective older brother after all.

But she's right, he wouldn't do her wrong. Even if he doesn't make much of a difference between men and women when it comes to fist fights, he doubts she'll ever give him any reason to get violent. Least of all start a fight herself.

And, as he's stated, he really isn't interested. She's much too naive and... child-like for him. While that's probably considered cute, he's never found any appeal in it. Actually, it usually gets annoying after a while, all the childish babbling and giggling. Though she seems to at least have brains behind her naive exterior and bright smiles.

"Well, since that's all settled, I'll be off, still got things to do.", Law gets up from the ground and simply exits the room.

Kidd isn't sure if he should just get up and leave as well... There's only him and Lamie left in her room with nothing much more to talk about.

She lowers her cellphone before he can think of moving a single muscle, though, and flashes him another grin - a sly one.

"So you like my brother.."


	2. Tomatoes

He takes it all back. Lamie isn't naive or a fit of giggling and babbling, she's cunning and close to perfect at reading people. Not even his best friend is as good as she is.

Kidd is sitting on the bed in the guest room that's supposed to be his for the time being. It's a little small, but otherwise pretty nice. His cellphone's display isn't lit up, he's been holding it for a while staring at it without actually using it. Lamie's words repeat over and over in his mind.

Of course he's agreed that he does harbour some interest for her brother.

'It's pretty obvious, I mean, you're like an open book to me.' she's said then, nodding. 'You'll have to try hard if you want to get anywhere, he's not easily impressed. He seems to acknowledge you, though, that's one thing. He's been much harsher on my boyfriend. That means... Maybe it won't be that hard after all, say, let me think about this. Let's go for a walk together tomorrow morning, I've wanted to buy some things in the village. It'll give us time to figure things out.'

She's sent him away after, telling him that she'll knock at his door tomorrow morning and that she's got stuff to do as well now.

But is he really all that interested in Law? Yeah, could be - probably. Definitely. Likely.

What does he know? Law's attractive, that's what he knows. That's a fact. Another fact is that he could stare into Law's eyes for longer amounts of time without getting bored. Kidd wouldn't mind simply playing with Law's hair either, or maybe just listen to him talk for an hour without break...

Yeah, he probably likes Law, even though he doesn't understand why. He's not known him for more than a few hours, not even half a day and yet he'd love to just spend time together.

Maybe today is just getting to him, though.

He actually uses his cellphone then. It's a little past five pm and he's not sure what he's done for the past two hours. Apart from taking a shower he's probably only sat around here and stared at his cellphone, thinking about the matter at hand.

Probably time to text his best friend to let him know about the situation.

_My wife is meh, her brother is hot. Fml._

He sends it, rubbing his forehead and laying down on the bed provided for him while he waits for a reply. He rolls onto his stomach and sighs. Not only is Law on his mind the entire time, there's also nothing to do.

The replies come slow and in less than five words per message. His best friend is probably busy so he takes his time to send texts as well, looking out of window and trying to find the village his soon to be wife's talked about. It's nowhere to be seen though. Maybe it's behind the small hill in the distance... are they really gonna walk there?

He sure hopes not. Taking the car would be much nicer. He could simply drive them there and save his feet from aching for half a week. Yeah, he'd just convince her to do it this way...

And until dinner comes he's not doing anything but laying around and lazily texting. There's nothing else to tell about that, but dinner is more eventful. It passes almost the same way as lunch did with few exceptions. Law doesn't glare any more, he simply looks amused as well as tired when he returns the gazes Kidd sends his way. Lamie appears to have trouble keeping her eyes open and their parents happily chat away over one thing or another.

The highlight, though, is the short moment Kidd reaches for the salad tongs to get some more tomato salad. It's pretty cliche and Kidd can't believe this is happening to him, but Law's hand brushes against his at the tongs. They share a look of disbelief, Kidd instinctively retreats his hand and Lamie covers her mouth with one hand. Law gets his salad, also amused at the way Kidd stares at his almost empty plate.

Law's touched his hand, even though only for a second and unintentionally... It's still physical contact. He's feeling stupid for being flustered and isn't going for any more salad after all. He's not really hungry any more... probably.

After apple pie for desert, he's extremely full and glad he's not gone for more salad. Law and Lamie get up before anyone else. The plates and food are still on the table when the siblings apologize themselves. Law gives Kidd a short glance, letting it flicker towards the door right after. Kidd also raises and excuses himself, not declining the offer to follow. Or rather than an offer it's probably a command. Doesn't matter, though, he's glad to follow them out. In midst the parents he would have been uncomfortable.

Kidd closes the door after them and Lamie is already at the staircase leading up. Law is halfway there too, giving Kidd another amused gaze, though there's some other emotion mixed into it. He can't really place it... but it resembles an apologetic expression.

What for he'll probably never know.

"You like tomatoes huh?", Law casually asks and turns his gaze towards the stairs. Lamie's dragging herself upwards while yawning a couple of times.

"I guess, yeah.", Kidd breathes, unsure what to make of the question. Of course he likes them, wouldn't have attempted to grab more tomatoes if he didn't.

Law grins and slowly follows his sister upstairs. Kidd also moves along, stopping next to Law once they're on the second floor. Law looks at him for a couple of seconds, as if trying to figure something out.

"What?", Kidd questions, wondering if he's got a stain on his shirt or something in his face.

"Nah, doesn't resemble tomatoes.", Law shakes his head and approaches his room. "Your hair has more of a cherry-like colour."

He opens the door to it and quietly chuckles at Kidd's dumbfounded expression. "Good night."

The door is closed after and Kidd wonders about that exchange. And he still wonders about it as he lays on the bed in his room once more, not tired but still trying to sleep. He's too bored to, though, turning around and about under his covers. There's no reply to his last message from his best friend and he wonders if the other's still busy. It's Saturday tomorrow... he shouldn't be. Maybe he's out enjoying nightlife though, lucky bastard.

All he hears outside are a couple of cicadas as he open the window to get some fresh air into his lungs. It doesn't make him sleepier, but he could get used to the air around here. It's clean and has a nice scent... Nothing like the familiar city air.

Normally he'd have the desire to smoke by now, but he really doesn't feel like it. Not that he can - he'd probably set something on fire if he did. Be it a close-by field or the herbs in the garden. Maybe he'll be able to, tomorrow, in village. If he feels like it at all, that is, if not he'd just take the cigs he's hidden in his socks back with him... or something.

Tomorrow... he keeps looking out of window for a while, wondering what it'll bring. And he grins to himself once he's starting to feel tired. All he knows is that he'll see Law again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I had no witty chapter title here... orz


	3. The morning walk

The day starts early. Much too early. Lamie knocks at his door. Repeatedly. He tries to blend it out for a good five minutes - it’s seven in the morning for god’s sake - but to no avail. She keeps trying and he rolls out of bed, opening the door without so much as bothering to get dressed. All he’s got on is boxers. Literally.

Kidd thanks heavens that Law isn’t there after he immediately shuts the door again before Lamie could say anything. He hurriedly gets dressed and curses himself for not thinking about the situation. To show himself like that…

When he opens the door again, Lamie giggles into his face and wishes him a good morning. She’s got a handbag with her and a hat on her head - she looks all ready to go out. And judging by her shoes she really does plan on walking there. To the village. By foot…

Can he change her mind? He doubts it.

He’s too tired for this. It’s too early. But she simply flashes him a grin.

"Ready?", she asks, curiously looking over his shoulder and into the messy room.

"Uhm, one second.", he yawns and retreats into his room to retrieve his wallet and a pack of cigarets. He pockets both and grabs a jacket before stepping outside and accompanying Lamie down the stairs. He uses the bathroom for a second, trying to feel more awake by brushing his teeth and washing his face. Doesn’t help, but anyway… As soon as he’s back outside, she takes his hand and they enter the kitchen to announce that they’re going out for a walk to the village. It’s a little hard to play his role there - holding hands with her and all. But he tries his best to look happy about it and responds to the gesture by gently squeezing Lamie’s hand with his own. They do have to pretend to get along in _in that way_ after all.

"Lamie, dear, could you get me some things? Just a couple of oranges and some coffee - we’re almost out of it.", her mother asks, looking up from the newspaper. Both of Lamie’s parents look pleased by the fact that Kidd seems to take a liking to her daughter. They’re alone in the dining room this time, Kidd’s parents are probably still sleeping.

And how Kidd wishes, he could be, too. But Lamie eagerly nods to her mother’s request and receives some money. He’s pulled along afterwards and barely even has time to wish her parents a good morning before he’s outside. It’s kind of chilly and a little foggy. Kidd pulls on his jacket and longingly eyes the two cars in front of the house.

"Hey, Lamie, I can drive you know..", he speaks up as he’s dragged away from the house.

"Walking is much more fun, though. And anyway, we only use our car for grocery shopping or the like. Come on, stop looking at the car! Enjoy the morning walk!", Lamie keeps tugging at his hand, obviously enjoying the morning way too much.

Kidd hates mornings. He’s not even had coffee or anything, a more than one hourlong walk lays ahead of him and it’s fucking cold. Once the house isn’t visible behind them any more, Lamie drops his hand and starts talking.

"You sure you really like Law?", she asks, probably in order to confirm that he’s serious.

"Oh. Yeah. Yes. I really do.", Kidd answers and his thoughts wander back to yesterday’s events. He can’t explain it to himself but he’s definitely attracted in some way. He’s been since he’s first seen Law. It’s not new to him, he’s been attracted to others before… but it feels different now.

But then again, it’s a whole new thing each time.

It’s never been this overwhelming though. He can’t bring Law to get out of his head and whenever Kidd sees him it’s hard not to reach out and maybe touch his shoulder. Or the hair. The dark hair, slightly messy but seeming so fluffy… Damn it. Even just telling Law how he feels about him, once he’s figured it out, would cause him great relief.

"Kidd, it’s gonna be okay. I think he sort of likes you too, you know?", Lamie touches his hand again for a second. She doesn’t sound entirely convinced but still somewhat sure of her words. "But he’s never had any relationship or anything, so he’s gonna be awkward about it. I think we can do it though."

"Can we?", Kidd muses, giving the sky a look. The mist is slowly lifting and there’s barely any clouds in the sky. It’s probably gonna be hot before he knows it. Curse weather… "What exactly can we do?"

"We can make him like you back! There’s ways to get on his good side I’m sure.", Lamie confirms and starts humming a tune in between talking. "Like, there’s a special kind of chocolate he likes a lot and I’m sure if you get it for him he’ll like you at least ten per cent more. You do… want him to like you back, right?"

"How much per cent does he already like me right now?", Kidd wonders, already set on trying to get Law to like him. Yeah, that’s one way to go for it. Wooing… or something. He’d do it. He’d see it through to the end.

"About fourty two if you ask me.", Lamie replies after reflecting for a bit. "Yeah, I’d say it’s about there."

"Less than a half… so he dislikes me more than he likes me?", Kidd feels a little disheartened at that, he’s thought it’d be at least a fifty… maybe.

"Yeah, he’s… wary. But once you got him the chocolates it’ll be fifty two per cent, don’t forget that! There’s also still other things that will make him like you, don’t give up before you get started.", Lamie looks up ahead and the village starts to take shape in front of them. It’s closer than he’s thought…

"Well, what else is there?", Kidd inquires, upping his pace when Lamie does. It’s exhausting how eager she is to get to the village and how happy she is so early in the morning. But at least he’s not as sleepy any more either. Though his legs start to feel the exhaustion from walking bit by bit.

"Well what do you think? You obviously have to be interested in what he likes and what he does. He’s a medicine student you know? It’s his last year.", Lamie rolls her eyes as if it’s the most obvious thing. "So don’t be too onto him either, it’s still stressful even if we’re doing studies at home, online. It takes up a lot of time."

Medicine, huh. Interesting, but hardly surprising. It’s what his father does after all.

"Got that.", Kidd promises. "I’ll not disturb him too much."

"He wouldn’t let you anyway, I guess. It’s very important to him to do this.", Lamie explains, coming to a halt in front of the village’s entrance. "So you gotta do your thing when he’s taking breaks, get to him slowly. It’ll be worth it."

"Yeah. I’ll just get on his good side then…", Kidd takes a good look at the village. It’s pretty small, there’s a few shabby houses, two of them partially covered with wild ivy. He doesn’t spot a single soul around either. It’s too quiet… almost like a ghost village. He wouldn’t be surprised if a zombie or something of the like suddenly appeared.

"Come on, we’ll get the oranges first.", Lamie passes by the old houses and Kidd follows. Once they pass by some well and a stable with horses in it, the village seems to get a little livelier, there’s a group of teenagers on the roadside, two old women with paper bags in front of their chests and a few kids running past Kidd and Lamie. The houses also look more normal, less shabby. There’s a small store and a bakery and at some point there’s even more people outside. They stop in front of crates with various fruit inside. Two young women stand behind the crates. They both greet Lamie and give him a short look.

Kidd isn’t really a fruit lover, but their mangos look incredibly fresh and tasty… Makes him feel like buying one. He watches as Lamie buys her oranges while trying to decide whether or not to get one.

"Morning Nami, Noji. How much are the oranges today?", Lamie picks up one orange and sniffs at it. She looks pretty pleased by the scent.

"Three beri per piece.", the orange-haired woman announces, leaning forward. "One mango is seven beri, by the way."

Kidd immediately looks up, not realizing that he’s started staring at the mangos. Seven, huh? Expensive. But probably worth it…

"It was two beri last time…", Lamie complains, but starts picking up oranges and placing them in one of the paper bags provided. Nami watches closely, counting how many are picked up and only speaking up again once Lamie’s done.

"That’s ten. And since you’re a good customer, I’ll give you a discount. Twenty seven beri, how’s that sound?", Nami asks and the other woman chuckles a bit. "No discount for your company, though."

"Sure, thank you.", Lamie puts the bag down for a second and hands the money over to Nami. Kidd deems it his turn to go for a mango. He’s got enough money to and an incredible urge to eat the mango in his hands as soon as possible. To feel the fruity juiciness in his mouth…

Kidd puts it down and takes out his wallet as well. There’s no way he can resist the sudden urge, so he pays and grabs a paper bag as well, placing his mango inside. It’s definitely worth the high price… Maybe.

He can’t wait to go back and eat it.

If his desire to taste it’s flavour lasts until he’s back at his current home, that is. Lamie waves them good bye and he follows her further down the small street into the village after also saying his good byes. The amount of people outside increases as they make their way to a store, where Lamie meets someone she knows. It’s a short girl with ginger hair, wearing a hat that’s much too big for her head. There’s a big grin on her face that grows even bigger when Lamie calls out her name.

"Koala!", Lamie throws her arms around the girl named Koala.

"Lamie! It’s been forever!", Koala returns the hug and they talk to each other for a while. Kidd browses the shelves in the meantime. It’s actually a store of decent size, maybe he should get a couple of things as long as he’s here…

But when he attempts to start wandering, Lamie grabs the sleeve of his jacket and pulls him back. It’s not something he’s expected and he stumbles a bit.

"What the fuck?", he blurts out before he can think about his words.

"Isn’t he charming? I’m gonna marry him!", Lamie announces. Koala snorts.

"He’s funny at least!", she says and playfully punches Kidd’s arm. Or it’s probably meant to be playful, but it’s actually got some impressive force in it. For such a small girl, too…

It’s probably the height difference that keeps Kidd from punching back. Because whenever he receives a punch he usually takes it as an indicator for a fight. No matter where, no matter how. But Koala looks like a child and he’s not down with hitting children. That’s too low.

"So what does your boyfriend say to the fact that you’re going to marry?", Koala asks, chuckling.

"I explained it to him just yesterday. He’s cool with it.", Lamie explains and unhands Kidd’s sleeve. "He knows he’s the only one I love after all."

"Yeah, you’re really lucky to have him as a boyfriend.", Koala confirms and Kidd really walks off this time, browsing for things on the mental list he’s made. His favourite shower gel, a couple of snacks and chocolate for himself. Lamie catches up with him as he takes a bottle of cola as well. She’s alone now, already having a couple of things of her own on top of the oranges. It looks pretty heavy altogether and Kidd wishes they’d taken the car after all…

And it’s twenty minutes later that he’s regretting that he didn’t insist on using the car. He could have paid for the fuel and everything.

It’d have been better than being the one who has to carry about everything they’ve bought as Lamie continues her tour through the village by dropping into a library to get some books. At least she’s carrying those by herself.

The temperature has risen considerably as they finally make their way back. He just hopes, the chocolates he’s got for Law won’t melt too much. They’re in a box, between his cool coke bottle and his snacks. Somewhere. Lamie happily clutches the books to her chest and gives Kidd a grateful smile.

How could he have let her carry all the stuff anyway? It’s heavy and definitely too much for her skinny arms. And he reminds himself that he, too, has to be grateful. She’s helping him after all, which is something she definitely doesn’t have to do. And since they’re running out of time to talk freely, he decides to take advantage of her willingness to help him.

"Apart from medicine…", he starts and waits till he’s got her attention before continuing. "What does he like?"

"Let’s see… he likes a couple of video games, but not too many, movies… and reading. He also used to be into swimming, mmmh what else is there…", she reflects a bit, watching a car in the distance come their way. "Music, he likes music a lot. Always listens to it when he’s studying. Other than that, I guess his interests mostly narrow down to just… medicine and his studies."

"What sort of games? Movies? Books?", Kidd asks and wishes he’d taken off his jacket before offering to carry all the groceries. It’s too warm… damned late spring.

"Eh, horror or some dark stuff? Sometimes also crime or history related things… I guess? We’re not usually into the same things. Sorry.", Lamie watches the car drive past them and suddenly comes to a halt. "Oh right."

"What? What is it?", Kidd inquires, thinking up some of the horror movies he likes… what if they watched a movie together sometime? Nice…

Lamie pokes her index finger against the pocket of Kidd’s pants. Right where he’s put the cigarets. “Law hates smoking. Smokers.”

He let out an ‘oh’ at that. Of course. Law would obviously dislike it…

"I don’t do it much anyway. Not like I’m addicted.", Kidd shrugs. Maybe he’s a little bit addicted, but he doesn’t feel it. Not since he’s arrived here.

"That’s a relief.", she says. They continue their march back once that’s settled and Lamie continues speaking about the things Law dislikes. Nothing much out of the ordinary. Bad hygiene, being cut off, doing the laundry… Kidd could relate to most things Lamie lists.

He listens as she continues going on further without being asked to and tries to remember everything. Or at least the most important things.

And the more he hears, the more he starts feeling that his initial attraction is growing some more solid substance. He’s getting interested in Law as a person, not only attracted to someone he barely knows any more.

"This is the third time - and the last time, I’ll ask.", Lamie comes to a halt once their house is back in view. She gives Kidd a stern gaze. "Do you really like Law? Here’s where you have to decide whether or not you’re serious about doing this. Because I won’t just let you back out any more if you say yes now."

Kidd doesn’t think much about it, despite the seriousness of Lamie’s words. His arms feel numb from carrying the majority of their groceries and he’s been wanting to do this since he’s first seen Law. Like, whatever ‘this’ is, anyway, courting or something. Getting closer to Law. Probably.

"Yeah, I wanna.", Kidd affirms. "I really like your brother."

"Good!", she sings, her smile back in place almost immediately. "I have a small fridge in my room, let’s cool the chocolates there for a bit, say an hour, before giving them to him. I’ll think some plan up. So once we’re back, take an hour to prepare. And shower. You’re sweating."

She continues towards the house, hopping a little every few steps. Kidd follows and hopes that the chocolates have kept some of their original shape…


	4. Not square but alright

They haven’t. They’re… something, but definitely not the small squares they originally were. And he can’t bring himself to actually care, can’t think straight with the nervousity clogging his mind. In just a few minutes… he’s expected to hand over the damned chocolates then…

"Don’t be nervous, it’ll be fine! He won’t care about the shape…", Lamie encourages, side-eyeing the door. "He’s usually taking a break around this time of the day. It’s right now that you’ll have to catch him. And don’t worry, really. To him it’s the thought that counts."

"But what do I say?"

"Whatever comes to mind? You’re really hopeless, geez. In case you really can’t come up with anything just say something like… ‘I got these for you’. It’s just chocolates after all.", Lamie watches Kidd play with the fabric of his plain black shirt. "You know, no big deal. It’ll get the message over. And besides, it’s only the first of many parts of the plan."

Right. All he has to do is hand the chocolates over. He lets go of his shirt, cursing himself for getting wrinkles into it. Well at least they aren’t too visible on black fabric. He’s glad black is his favourite colour.

Kidd looks up as the sound of a door opening outside. Lamie all but shoves him out of his room with an encouraging grin on her face.

And then Law’s in front of him and Kidd completely forgets the chocolates in his hand. Law looks tired, again, his shirt is messy and doesn’t match with his pants, his socks are halfway down his feet. His hair probably has my been combed all day, and yet…

And yet he still looks incredibly attractive. Kidd spends a few seconds just staring before Law speaks up.

"Those chocolates…", he begins and Kidd jumps a little. He’s started watching Law’s lips in particular, so them moving and the sudden words breaking the silence startle him quite a bit.

"Yeah, uhm. For you.", Kidd holds them out and looks away. What a great choice of words. He’s not mentally established and erased a thousand witty lines to use at the most crucial moment for the past fourty minutes just to say… this. Wow. What a waste of time.

Law takes them, eyeing the treats eagerly. Kidd can’t even be entirely mad that the chocolates get all the attention - Law giving the box a hungry glance is adorable, too.

"Thank you, Kidd.", Law takes half a step towards Kidd, looking hesitant before reaching up and brushing over the red hair with his free hand. That’s all he does before backing off again, awkwardly staring at the ground for a couple more moments. "Uh yeah, see you at lunch."

With that, he absconds down the stairs. The gesture couldn’t really be considered anything great, but Kidd touches his own hair and closes his eyes. It was much more than enough to him. For now, at least, it feels even better than the salad tongs incident.

Almost like holding Law’s hand. Indirectly…

Lamie giggles lowly from behind him and ends his daydreams before they could even begin.

Yeah, only almost like it.

"I didn’t expect him to do anything like that, especially over god damn peach chocolates… That simply has to taste gross.", Kidd keeps touching his hair even after sitting back down next to Lamie on his bed. Law’s patted his hair… it’s enough to make him break out into a ramble. "It felt really great just… for the single second he ran his fingers through my hair. Even if it’s a weird way to say thank you."

"See, I told you it’d go well.", Lamie pulls her legs to her chest and hugs them. "Now… maybe you should talk to him after dinner, again."

"Yeah, he’s gonna be busy all afternoon long, right?", Kidd asks and Lamie nods.

"I should get some stuff done, too, but…", she sighs, obviously repelled by the idea of doing so. "I don’t wanna. My boyfriend said he’s gonna call over skype later on… do you wanna see him? You don’t look like you’ve got anything to do. And if we’re spending time together it’ll make them think we really like each other, so it’d help the plan go more smoothly. I mean, I do like you, you’re cool and I’m glad you like my brother."

"Yeah, same, you’re awesome, Lamie.", Kidd replies. Lamie is great - he’s not expected to get along with the girl they’d force him to marry. At all, not even in the friendship kind of way. "And true, I don’t have things to do, so I guess I’ll check that dude out too. Why not, I might see him a lot after we’re married."

"Yeah, that’s why I was thinking. He also said something similar to that yesterday. So, my room, half an hour after lunch? I should get at least a little bit of work done before slacking off.", she suggests and gets up from bed, stretching a bit as she walks over to the door.

"Sure, I’ll be there.", Kidd watches her wave before slipping out the door.

And he touches his hair again, because damn, no matter how many times he does, he can still feel Law’s slightly cold fingers on his head as if they were there right now.

At lunchtime, Law is the one to initiate eye contact. He keeps looking at Kidd over the garlic cream soup and each time he gazes, their eye contact increases in length. Kidd feels like today’s the best day. Ever. He counts the seconds of shared eye contact once the main dish is served and it’s four seconds straight - it almost makes him forget to eat. It’s like he’s starting to really get to Law and that’s as amazing as the grilled cheese he digs into happily.

Score.

After he’s finished lunch, Law immediately gets up, but not before giving Kidd a six second gaze and a short smile. He does hurry out afterwards, his mother calling after him to not overdo it and to take breaks. But there’s no reply only the sound of two feet climbing up the stairs.

Lamie, sitting next to him, gets up next. She touches his hand briefly. “Half an hour, don’t forget!”

"Yeah, I can’t wait.", Kidd grins, playing his role once more. He knows he’s doing well when the parents comment on the way they interact and how he watches her go.

It’s almost too perfect, all of it. Except for the coffee he requests to counter the fatigue that’s been clinging to him since he’s woken up in the morning. It’s gross, but a perfect day without flaws has yet to happen to him. He’ll take it though. If it’s just the coffee…

And his mother cooing over how nice he is to Lamie.

And his father patting his shoulder, telling him that he’s proud.

Yeah, he’s glad that the thirty minutes pass rather quickly and that he can leave this horrible room before it keeps getting worse.

He moves straight towards Lamie’s room after a short bathroom break. He’s more awake now but not as curious about Lamie’s boyfriend as before. It’s still better than being bored alone, though, he tells himself that as he knocks at her door.

"Come in!", she calls from inside and he opens the door, doing as he’s been told to. Lamie’s room is messier than the first time he’s been in it. There’s a mass of books scattered on the floor, some clothes on the bed and her laptop is set up on the ground. She’s sitting in front of it, already typing away. He closes the door after himself and settles down next to her.

"Hey, I just finished, wanna do this now?", she asks and he nods, getting into a comfortable sitting position.

"Sure."

She pulls up skype, taps on one of her contacts and clicks on video call. It doesn’t take long until it’s connected and while Kidd thinks about getting a skype account as well, a big image of one of the people he’s least expected to see there appears on the screen.

He can only stare with wide eyes and mutter a ‘what the fuck’ through the explosion of laughter next to him.


	5. Lazy afternoon

It takes a while. For Kidd to get over the fact that he's staring straight into a face he's seen a million times. For Lamie to stop rolling over laughing on the ground. For her boyfriend to actually get any real attention.

For the whole situation to calm down a bit, in short.

"What the fuck are you doing on the screen, Killer?", Kidd demands once Lamie has sat back up and caught her breath.

"It's good to see you, too, Kidd."

"You're my best friend, like, you could have at least told me something? You never mentioned a girlfriend? Why? How long have you even known about this... just what the fuck?", Kidd shares the first few questions on his mind and only takes a break when Lamie touches his shoulder.

"It was my idea. Don't blame him, he wanted to tell you, but I didn't let him.", Lamie apologizes and Kidd lets out a sigh.

"Oh whatever. Anyway.", Kidd still glares at the screen a bit, somewhat angry at this development and feeling a little betrayed that his very _best_ friend wouldn't tell him about this. It still feels surreal too... to think that he's gonna marry his best friend's girlfriend... to think that a person on the Internet, who could have been just about anyone... "Explain."

"Explain what? I met Lamie online, like a few months ago, and it clicked really quickly. I'd have told you sooner or later.. maybe taken you with me to meet her somewhere in person. It wasn't a secret at all, just something that I kind of never had the opportunity to talk to you about. And anyway...", Killer suddenly looks to the side, getting up from his computer seat and leaving the screen for a few seconds. Lamie curiously follows with her eyes.

"Must be his cat. Our cat.", she mumbles and gently smiles at the screen. There's indeed some faint meowing and when Killer returns a few moments later it's with a pure white kitten in his arms. It meows again before curling up against Killer's chest and purring lowly.

"You like Law?", Killer asks, gently patting the cat. He looks like some scheming mastermind straight out of bad Mafia movie like that.

"Yeah.", Kidd confirms, wondering just how much more often he'll have to tell people that he does. Lamie's probably already told Killer the details anyway. "I really do."

"Still can't believe that.", Killer muses and lowers the cat onto his lap. "I mean, you... Law is so... not like you?"

"Thanks.", Kidd rolls his eyes.

"I mean, he's not really... Law isn't really what... I thought.", Killer struggles with his words and Kidd doesn't look at him any more. Straight out looks away in annoyance.

"You can just say it out aloud. You think I'm not on his wavelength.", Kidd grumbles. He could just tell that that's what Killer's been trying to imply.

"That's not it. I'm saying, I don't know if it's the right choice, like, I don't know if you'll be happy with it. That's all.", Killer quickly adds and Kidd looks back at the screen, a little dumbfounded.

Also, speechless. Just like a few minutes ago when he's first spotted Killer in Lamie's laptop. Though this time he's slightly touched to find out for the umpteenth time just how much Killer cares and thinks about him in any given situation. He opens his mouth to let out a few words of gratitude and an apology at least, but he's got immense trouble figuring out what to say exactly.

In the end he simply doesn't say anything. He really doesn't wanna talk about it; he likes Law, even if they're not the most compatible and it might not work out, he can't help it. He's attracted and no one's gonna stop him from trying to build a relationship or something similar here. No one's ever been able to keep him from doing what he wants or taking what he's set his eyes on.

And if he ends up changing his mind about liking it once he's got his hands on it then so be it. Killer's concern definitely isn't unappreciated, but...

Kidd would definitely go through with it, no matter what.

He's already decided so more than once, his resolve has grown each times he's seen Law and each time Lamie asked him about how serious he was... And since he's given Law chocolates already, he's already made the first step.

Stopping midway isn't an option.

"Kidd, I'm not trying to tell you not to or anything, but if it's not going well...", Killer starts and Lamie raises a hand before interrupting her boyfriend.

"It'll go well. I'll make it go well.", she throws in and Killer sighs. Kidd only half heartedly listens any more after that.

There's noises outside, a door opens and closes, they're probably coming from Law's room or any further down the hallway. Someone moves around it, the wooden floor creaking a bit with each step. They're approaching and suddenly Lamie grabs his sleeve and somewhat roughly tugs at it.

"Check who it is, please.", she breathes and he obliges. Her hand is on the laptop's touchpad, ready to shut down skype should the occasion strike.

But Kidd takes a wary look outside and finds Law stalking about, coffee in one hand. He looks less tired now, but not much more fashionable than before.

Their eyes meet for a second and Law raises an eyebrow at him. "You were with Lamie?"

"Uh, yeah.", Kidd replies, staying in the doorframe. He doesn't even have to explain himself, Lamie almost immediately appears at his side and not a minute later she's convinced her brother to join them in her room... doing absolutely nothing.

Law sips at his coffee in disinterest, sometimes sparing Kidd a glance, exchanging a few words with Killer now and then, but mostly fixing the door. It's visible that he doesn't really want to be here - but he can't really find an opportunity to escape again.

He tries after a while, mumbling some excuse and getting ready to leave with his empty cup in hand. But Lamie won't let him go.

"You're overdoing it, Law. Stay or I'll follow you. Right to your room. And I'll bother you so much you won't be able to concentrate.", she warns him and he lets his head drop, sighing in defeat.

Kidd is just glad things turned out the way they did. There's a ton of small talk and he hates it, but the atmosphere is quite nice. He doesn't have to talk about his feelings any more and Law is sitting next to him.

All in all it's pleasant, even if Lamie does most of the talking and Kidd keeps silent. Law isn't speaking much either, but they exchange glances the way they always do, which is actually a thousand times more enjoyable than running one's mouth, at least to Kidd. Law seems to share Kidd's opinion concerning verbal communication and it's just another point on the long list of things he finds attractive in Law.

Kidd's getting tired again after a while, focusing his eyes on Law and letting his eyelids drop a bit as he dozes off. The late afternoon sun paints the room in a lazy shade of orange, it's not too hot in here, the carpet is soft... and he could go for a nap right about now. Preferably with his head in Law's lap and the cool fingers running through his hair just like earlier.

Imagining that makes him even sleepier and he almost loses balance when Lamie loudly exclaims something out of nowhere.

"This weekend, let's go bowling!", she throws both hands into the air excitedly and Kidd rubs his eyes. Law amusedly watches Kidd recover from the sudden announcement. Had it been anyone but Kidd, they'd have been embarrassed, but Kidd doesn't care that he's almost fallen asleep there. Nor that he's just had half a heart attack. He just yawns again and stretches, trying not to doze back off. Even if he's really liked his daydreams.

"Sure, since I'm coming over, why not go out?", Killer agrees. The cat's gone from his lap now that Kidd actually looks back at the screen. His mind is a little foggy, so it takes him a few to actually realize that Killer's gonna come over.

Once he does, though, he's instantly feeling much more awake and eager to talk this time.

"Hey, are you coming over? Really?", he asks, leaning forward to get a better look at the screen.

"Yeah, I've wanted to see Lamie for a while, exams are over until next month and since you're there, why not?", Killer looks from Lamie to Kidd.

"Hey, you could take some of my stuff with you if you come here, Killer.", Kidd grins as ideas form in his mind. He ponders for a bit. "Like, I know I got some stuff over at your place. Bring everything that's useful... especially the you know what."

"Are you sure _that_ will be useful over there?", Killer rolls his eyes a bit. "I mean no one would want something like that around their place."

"I'll need it, so make sure to deliver it safely.", Kidd grins and Killer gives him a glance of disbelief.

"Are you serious?", he asks, sighing and shaking his head.

"Damn straight I am.", Kidd turns away from the screen once Lamie starts tugging at his sleeve.

"What is it, what is it?", she questions and Kidd just keeps grinning as Law shifts his weight a bit, also appearing curious despite his attempts to conceal it.

"A secret.", he replies mischievously. "Just for revenge's sake."

"Awww man.", she pouts, crossing her arms. "An eye for an eye.. I see, you're that kind of person."

"Indeed.", Kidd winks, leaning back and focusing on exchanging glances with Law again. Lamie still attempts to get him to spill the beans by poking his side and throwing him a few demanding glares, but his lips are tightly shut. Maybe he'd eventually tell her about that thing - but definitely not in front of Law.


	6. Pumpkin soup

Law leaves after another while of useless chatter. It feels lonely afterwards, Kidd can only listen to Lamie and Killer being disgustingly sweet with each other.

He isn’t really given attention any more, so once the sleepiness returns yet again, he gets up to leave as well. They don’t hold him back, Killer telling him that he’ll call later and Lamie mumbling a ‘see ya’.

Though once he’s out of the room he’s unsure of what to do till dinner. Napping is tempting but he doesn’t really feel like it… maybe he’d just rest instead of actually sleeping…

And that’s what he does, lazing around on his bed and indulging in boredom. If he was back home he’d go out and meet Killer to hang out about right now. Or he’d open his bedroom window and smoke one.

Though if things had stayed the way they were before, he’d most likely be sitting at his desk and studying. His studies… it’s not hard to figure out why but he misses them a lot. It’s what he’s decided to do after all and they’re enjoyable. Electromechanics are interesting and he’s actually quite good at them. Not the best, but not anywhere close to the worst student.

He sometimes imagines the day he'll work as one of those hot mechanics, middle-aged women usually call and check out in stupid sitcoms. He’d have been the one to fix a TV or maybe a microwave while shamelessly having his butt gawked at.

But maybe not any more. He isn’t sure if his current situation means the end of his studies. Is he gonna pick them up again? His parents have always supported him, encouraged him to give it his best, but now…

No one’s told him anything about the continuation. He’ll be with Lamie… and hopefully with Law, but where will they stay and what will they do? All three of them aren’t close to being done with their studies. Even Law still has a few months left...

So, hopefully, this marriage thing just means that he’ll take a break. A small pause. Pick up later, even if it’s gonna be tough to catch up as he’ll be behind, but he’s always loved a good challenge.

And he’d succeed, one day be the mechanic he’s aspired to be. Maybe the best in town. Or the best in the country, something like that.

Maybe… Maybe he’d fix something for Law once, in the future. Kidd would certainly not mind _that_ gaze sneakily mustering the finer parts of his body.

Though it's unlikely that Law is the type who’s desperate or driven enough to resort to such actions, it’s still pretty funny to imagine. Keeps him from extreme boredom and passes some time until dinner time comes or Killer calls.

Killer calls half an hour before seven, the usual dinner time. Kidd’s passed out by then, but slowly regains his senses when his phone vibrates in his pocket. It stops doing so once he’s fished it out and he realizes there’s already three missed calls. All of them have been made in the past twenty minutes, each one by Killer. Kidd groans a bit, sitting up in bed. He rubs his forehead and stifles a couple of laughs when he remembers his last thoughts concerning Law before falling asleep. He can’t even be entirely mad at himself - it’s just normal that a sleepy guy would eventually shut his eyes and wander off to dreamland if he lay down somewhere. Especially to those mental images.

Not much time has passed either, only about an hour since he’s last checked his phone. And after stretching his arms good and long, he calls Killer back. It’s picked up almost immediately and they discuss a lot of things they haven’t gotten to earlier in Lamie’s presence. It’s mostly Killer questioning him about Law and the thing he’s supposed to bring. Kidd counters with questions about Lamie whenever he’s asked about Law and they come to an unspoken agreement not to talk about their love lives to each other.

And once Kidd’s convinced Killer another time that he does really want that thing there, explains that he wants to maybe gift it to Law should the occasion strike, Kidd reminds him that it can’t be left alone anyway.

They therefore discard the topic too and go over a list of other stuff, Kidd wants Killer to bring along. The laptop he’s kept over at Killer’s place for he usually studies there. Some of his textbooks and his journal. Some of the several pairs of sunglasses he’s lost there and headphones.

There’s more, each time Kidd comes up with something he remembers another. Scribbling sounds is all Kidd hears on the other end until he starts listing ridiculous things. Killer tells him to stop then and asks whether he plans on moving into the Trafalgar family’s house.

Kidd actually goes silent for a while after that. He probably doesn’t need three bottles of shampoo and shower gel or his favourite jacket that he’s left at Killer’s place when they’d last got drunk. Probably doesn’t need the books either… or his tools. Or his special goggles… or the booze. Or the snacks. He’s already getting plenty to eat here, there’s no way he can stomach much more than that.

"Okay, you know what. Leave stuff behind, only take what you deem important. I trust you after all.", Kidd decides, moving around the room to change his shirt. It’s turned sweaty as he’s slept - gross.

"Don’t worry son, I got it.", Killer replies and the scribbling sounds stop. "I’ve already scratched out stuff as you talked my ear off."

"Aye, mom thanks.", Kidd grins and he’s sure Killer is rolling his eyes on the other end. Makes his smile grow even wider. He can’t wait for Killer to come over. It’s gonna be a lot less boring… and besides, he’s eager to prove his best friend’s predictions about his relationship compatibility with Law wrong. He’s gonna get to Law before Killer comes over. If only a little bit. If only enough to maybe hold hands or hug in front of his best friend. Yes, he's definitely gonna rub the results of it into Killer’s face. For an entire day at least. Twenty four hours…

"Anyway, I gotta go Kidd. Text me any time, like always."

"Yup!", Kidd keeps the grin on his face. "See you really soon!"

The line is cut off with a beep there. Both Killer and Kidd don't like to keep exchanging goodbyes as they wait for the other end to hang up first. It's a completely unnecessary and idiotic thing to do. Just like competing for the last word.

It's about dinner time once they're done with their call and Kidd looks at his reflection in the small, shabby mirror in his room. His hair still looks okay, so he just gets out of the room, down the stairs. He can't spot anyone out on the hallway... maybe he's last to arrive for dinner? Or first? Either case would be awkward... Very awkward.

But there's noise coming from the dining room, so at least he's not the first. And when he enters, Lamie and her dad are already present. They're chatting, laughing and don't stop as he enters. They do greet him shortly, though, so Kidd sits down across of Lamie, waiting for the food. He's hungry today... and he wonders what dinner will consist of. Hopefully it'll be less than yesterday - he still has that mango in his room and looks forward to eating it up.

The dinner is basically just a repetition of this afternoon, Kidd keeps exchanging gazes with Law, not even wondering how he's not yet grown tired of staring. He could damn well do it all day long. If he was given the chance, he probably would.

He burns his tongue while imaging what it'd be like if he could stare into the dark eyes for hours. Without looking anywhere else, but maybe from... a closer point of view, with their hands joint and...

Kidd has a hard time trying to pretend he hadn’t just burnt his tongue as he swallows the hot liquid and rids himself of the nice mental image. He’s been doing this too much, but it’s all Law’s fault. It’s all because he’s so incredibly… so very.. something. Kidd doesn’t have a word for it and he feels like punching himself in the face for being so fucking sappy.

His throat burning as well is probably enough of a punishment for his silly infatuation. No one seems to have noticed him burning his mouth though, dinner is actually pretty quiet today. Makes it harder to forget about Law for once and focus on eating. Especially since he’s already done and looking over at Kidd. Lamie’s slurping next to him, not really seeming to enjoy the soup. Kidd agrees in silence - pumpkin soup isn’t the best soup out there. But both of them know that they have to get it down somehow.

Watching Lamie eat is actually a nice distraction from thinking about Law. She looks back at him and it takes a few moments to get the message that he’s not enjoying the soup either over. She smiles weakly then and he motions a quiet sigh. It cheers her up bit by bit. They manage to finish it, even though they’re last by far.

At least it’s down and they dig into the lasagna that’s for the main dish. Much better, much much better. Actually it’s one of Kidd’s favourites and when he looks up he notices that Lamie is again, the same as him. She looks like she’s in a state of bliss as she’s eating. It really makes Kidd wonder if they share the exact same tastes in food.

He’s also curious about whether or not Law likes lasagna as much as they do. He’s eating it, but he looks bothered. It doesn't look like he’s not enjoying it, but rather that he’s annoyed at something. And he returns Kidd’s curious gaze with a slightly upset one.

Yet, if it’s not the lasagna… then what could it be? Kidd tilts his head to the left and Law gives Lamie a short gaze before looking back at Kidd, his expression now demanding rather than annoyed.

It takes him a bit to connect the dots. Kidd almost drops his spoon when he realizes that Law is mad that he’s been exchanging gazes and gestures with Lamie.

Is he jealous? Does he dislike the fact that Kidd’s been eyeing Lamie for too long? Does he want the attention back on him? Whoops. Maybe it’s none of these things, maybe he's far off with his assumptions, but if Law is indeed jealous… it’d be pretty cute.

Since Lamie is okay now, Kidd focuses on Law again. He gives an apologetic smile and Law looks away much more than he has earlier. Actually makes Kidd feel a little dejected, but he keeps staring at Law regardless. With the rich flavour of lasagna in his mouth and Law in front of his eyes, the situation is close to perfect. Two of his senses are more than pleased.

Even if he's ignored for the rest of the main course, Law stops avoiding him once the dessert is served... it's chocolate mousse. Pretty high class. Kidd takes his time eating it but avoids the whipped cream. It's hard to hold in another appreciating hum. This is even better than yesterday's raspberry pudding. He wouldn't mind letting one out just to see Law look all amused again. Maybe also to hear Lamie chuckle. But he's not keen on getting kicked under the table by his dad. Had he sat next to his mum, he probably would have done it. Her kicks are rather weak in comparison to his dad's.

It's a shame - it could have changed Law's mood entirely. He's still not looking content again, still looks a little annoyed whenever his eyes meet Kidd's. Lamie finishes dessert much too quickly, almost looking like she wants to lick her plate clean. She doesn't take a single second to catch and analyze the problem between Law and Kidd once her attention is off the plate and on them. And it's not much after that her eyes light up with what Kidd deems to either be realization or an idea. Kidd watches as she discreetly leans over to Law. She puts her hand up to make sure no one hears what she's whispering to her brother.

Kidd is kind of curious just what it is that she's saying because Law's eyes fix on him after a few moments of her whispering into his ear.

They look genuinely confused as they meet Kidd's.. and then he lets out a short laugh before Lamie stops whispering and sits back up straight again. She's humming a tune, no longer paying Kidd and Law any mind at all. But she looks satisfied with herself - about as satisfied as Kidd is to have heard Law laugh and to see him not look annoyed any longer. Though he looks a tad too amused in his opinion. It's like Lamie's told him some kind of embarrassing secret of Kidd's or something.

He sure wonders what this is all about... Since he hasn't told Lamie anything embarrassing about himself at all. Or any secret. Actually he's not told her anything too personal at all? It's usually her who takes over the talking part. He likes listening, definitely no complaints about it whatsoever. He actually prefers it that way.

It isn't until after dinner that he finds out what Lamie's told Law back then. They leave the dining room together again. Lamie rubs her tummy in delight as she explains upon his demand to know what's going on. Law holds his stomach for another reason - he's laughing as soon as Lamie starts speaking. It takes Kidd all of his concentration to be able to stare at Law's grin, listen to his laughing and still register what Lamie's saying.

"I just told him what you said when we met Koala this morning.", she says and Kidd nods in agreement. Right. What he's said... to that tiny girl at the store... whatever, Law's grin is down straight beautiful.

That's just too many fucking stunning feats on a single person - when would he stop pulling forth more and more attractive traits? Kidd could stare forever - at Law's grin. The genuine, amused one. It definitely looks good on him, even more so than the usually grumpy, tired or indifferent expressions.

Law is gorgeous when he's happy and actually shows it. Simply observing the happiness makes something stir inside of Kidd - and he likes the sensation. Call it butterflies or something equally silly. He would love to feel it more often, see Law grin and hear him laugh a lot. Kidd would like nothing more than to, no matter how sappy it sounds, make Law happy enough to show this side to him. More and more often...

But not yet. He's not reached anything so far. Once the plan is successful, though...

"Man.", Law wipes a tear from his eye and puts a hand on Kidd's shoulder. "I'm glad you're still alive."

"What?", Kidd blurts out, confused. Alive. Why wouldn't he be? Or does this have a deeper meaning? Did Law just...

"You didn't get your bones crushed by Koala. I mean, I can't believe she didn't after what you said and how you acted.", Law holds in another laugh, but his grin stays in place. Good. Perfect. Directed at Kidd. "She's scarily strong. And she hates rude people, so I can't believe she let you go just like that."

"Rude?", he asks, trying to remember when he's been rude to her. He did receive a playful punch from that little girl.. And it had hurt. So yeah, she may be really strong. But Kidd knows he can up that, easily. He's usually taking on more than one person at once and still remains successful. A short, small girl like Koala couldn't...

"You cursed in front of her and you didn't even make an attempt to be social.", Lamie reminds and watches Kidd flinch. Right, he remembers now. But to deem a small 'what the fuck' and silence from him as rude is a bit far fetched. He's just tried not to interrupt the girls talking. He's just not a person of many words.

"That can hardly be considered rude.", he crosses his arms in front of his chest. He's actually tried not to be, so he's not gonna let her tell him that he's completely failed at it. It's already quite the accomplishment to even get him to try after all.

"Whatever. Anyway, thanks for helping me though the soup. It was horrible.", Lamie swiftly changes the subject, keen on keeping things on good terms and avoiding to get an argument started.

"Pumpkin. Gross indeed.", Kidd let his arms drop again. He hates everything that contains pumpkin. Pie. Soup. Whatever else. It has this weird sweet taste he can't stand. He just can't.

"It was delicious.", Law throws in. A small silence follows and it's again Lamie who has to end it.

"Well, I'm tired.", she yawns for effect and turns on her heel. "Good night."

"Night.", Kidd watches her go.

"Sleep well.", Law adds and she replies with a short 'thank you' before climbing the stairs.

"Well...", Kidd looks left, then right, desperately trying to think of something to say before Law follows Lamie's example. An idea strikes him almost immediately, though. Right, he can't forget about that.

"Yeah?", Law raises an eyebrow.

"So, do you like mangos?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, have a great day, okay? I hope you get lots of sunshine and free time this weekend. <3


	7. A shared mango and sleeplessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been much too long without updates, sorry!! 

They’re okay. That’s what Law’s said, but now they’re sitting in his room, side by side on his bed and Law looks like he’s lied when he’s claimed that mangos are just okay.

While his expression doesn’t give away just how much he likes the fruit, the amount he eats of it very much does. He must love mangos, because he isn’t holding back until he’s almost consumed half of it. And Kidd isn’t sure how Law manages to. After dinner he got no room for anything more than a quarter of the mango. Actually, he feels like he’s already eaten more than his belly allows. But the craving had continued nagging at him and now he’s ready to just lay on his back and wait until some of this evening’s food is digested before sleeping.

Or at least, he’d have done so had he been alone.

“I haven’t had mango in a while. Thank you.”, Law hums gratefully. He looks more tired than he has all day. It’s as if he’s about to pass out and should he actually fall asleep right there, Kidd wouldn’t mind one bit. He could probably stay up all night watching Law sleep. Just like that.

Given that it’s kind of a creepy thing to do. Or to think about. But he doesn’t feel guilty, he’d really just watch without any ill intention.

And maybe take a picture with his cellphone… Damn it, that probably counts as bad intention.

“Well, I’ll go to bed. Have a good night.”, Law rubs away some mango juice trickling down his chin and gets up.

“Oh.”, Kidd mutters, blinking a couple of times. Right. Law wouldn’t just fall asleep here. Too bad. “Yeah, good night. Thanks for helping me with that damned mango.”

“Anytime.”, Law takes a moment to move and when he does, he basically drags himself towards the door.

And he leaves without further ado but the images of his sleeping face stay with Kidd as he tends to the remainders of the mango. He wishes Law could have stayed a little longer. But then again, there’s always a next time and once he got Law in his room again, he’d be prepared. He’d figure out what to talk about beforehand. Heck, maybe they could do something together too. Anything would be fine…

He tosses the leftovers into the paper bag the mango was originally in and sets it on the ground for now. He’d dispose of them tomorrow.

And as he flops onto his back he wonders what he’ll do for the next few hours, because he’s wide awake and it’d probably take some hours till he’s tired enough to fall asleep again.

Maybe Killer is still awake.. that’s his first thought and before he tries to think of anything else to do, Kidd is already texting his best friend. That fellow seems to not be busy tonight, his replies come in three minute breaks and consist of at least two lines per message. It passes time and reading helps making Kidd’s eyes tired more quickly.

He’s stifling his first yawn an hour after they’ve started texting. He’s not entirely sleepy yet, but he’s getting there. Hopefully he’ll get tired quickly enough to be able to catch at least eight hours of sleep. Something like that.

He’d get them if he isn’t going to be waken up much too early again. Maybe even more. Sleeping in is always nice. Most of all if he can roll around in bed until lunch. Or noon. Though that’s another rude thing he probably can’t allow himself to do here - not that he really wants to. Getting up earlier probably translates to more time to initiate conversation with Law. More time to work on getting together with him. More time to get advice from Lamie.

Now he’s already giddy about tomorrow. His second full day around but it feels like it’s been forever. Or well, longer than two days at least.

Kidd isn’t exactly tired when Killer says that he’s gonna cut off there and that he’s got to finish an essay for tomorrow. But Kidd thinks that maybe he’s sleepy enough to attempt to catch a shut eye. His belly doesn’t feel as heavy any more either. He’s lazily undressing, deciding not to wear a shirt tonight either. It’s hot, much too hot to wear anything but his underwear. Even so, he’s still too warm with the sheets covering his body. Yet he’d probably be too cold without.

The endless struggle of pre-summer heat…

So he bends to its cruel game and throws the sheets off himself, pulls them back up, uncovers his upper body, rolls to his side and hugs the sheets…

But nothing is really comfy and he just isn’t tired. Maybe it’s time to get some fresh air into his system. It’s helped yesterday so maybe it’d also help today.

The light breeze entering his room once he’s opened the window does feel refreshing. It’s not much cooler outside than inside but the few degrees make a big difference. Maybe he’d just leave the window open overnight…

Though sleep doesn’t come with the open window either and he turns the lights of his room on once more. Well, if so, he’d just spend his time doing… who knows what. Sneaking out for a short walk? Eh, nah. He doesn’t feel like getting dressed again. There’s books on a shelf right there, in the guest room, but he’s already checked them and they’re all not worth his time. Nor his boredom. Actually, they’re not worth anything more than shit.

Not that he’s much of a reader anyway.

His phone it is, then. He plays around with it, checking one of his app games and indulges in more pointless boredom.

And he sighs after his app gets boring. Stares at the ceiling, mind blank. Until it’s around one o'clock and he’s not sure if sleep will ever come to him. Pulling all-nighters isn’t new to him; he’s constantly done so before exams in the past. This time he doesn’t want to though, but it’s happening. Not like he’s consumed caffeine or anything. Yet… he’s wide awake more or less. Slightly restless and itching for a smoke. He’s sure he’d feel better after one - even though he’s thought being here eased his light addiction. But damn, he really shouldn’t. Not if he wants to win Law over.

The desire to do so wins over the urge to smoke one. Heck, it’d win more than once, it’d always beat his addiction. Kidd is sure his addiction would be gone once he’s with Law. It’d vanish, never to be felt again. Because as soon as they’re a couple, he’d be able to just kiss Law each time the urge struck.

Kissing…

Kissing Law would be so much better than anything anyway. Better than coffee, booze, chocolate… anything he could think of. Even if he’s yet to even touch Law in any way. Even so, he’s sure it’d be the most addicting thing in the world.

The sudden noise of silent knocking on his door startles Kidd quite a bit. It takes him a moment to push the thoughts of Law’s lips against his off his mind. Once he sits up and curses whoever dares to interrupt him, the knocking stops and Kidd gets even more irritated. Has he just imagined that?

No, they continue after a minute, knocking over and over. Kidd reluctantly grabs his pants from the floor - he ain’t gonna repeat the mistake of showing up in underwear - and puts them on. So much for not putting on clothes until after he’s slept…

Just when he’s been about to get tired too.

It takes some willpower not to ignore the nightly visitor, but in the end he’s glad he hasn’t.

Because it’s the last person Kidd’s expected to face upon opening the door, but the one he’s probably hoped to see the most. In short, Law.

The first thing he notices upon searching for eye contact is the expression in Law’s eyes. There’s nothing but uneasiness in them - and Law looks straight into the room instead of the exposed upper body in front of him. Kidd takes it as a sign to step aside and Law enters wordlessly. The door is closed and Kidd watches Law plop down on the bed.

Kidd decides to put on a shirt before questioning the situation at hand. Law’s running a hand through his hair, probably in distress. He looks less tired, much more presentable than he has all day and yet Kidd doubts that Law’s slept a single minute so far tonight. He’s dressed though, even got shoes and a jacket on.

Why?

“Uhm... Sorry for showing up at this hour.”, Law apologizes and looks straight up at Kidd this time. He seems to get closer to the edge by the moment. Fidgeting and restlessly playing with his fingers.

“Eh, I don’t mind.”, Kidd shrugs, deciding to stay where he is instead of settling down on the bed as well.

He observes Law’s demeanour closely as he waits for any kind of explanation as to why Law’s come over. There’s a short break, a few moments of silence and Law letting his gaze shift around the room before he speaks up again, voice firm enough to surprise Kidd.

“Please drive me to town.”


	8. The nerd house

It surely is thrilling in a lot of different ways. Kidd is sitting behind the steering wheel of a car that isn’t his, that he’s got no real consent to drive and yet he’s speeding down an empty road winding between crops in the middle of the night. Law is sitting next to him. They’re alone in here and even though Kidd has yet to hear an explanation for the situation he doesn’t really care. Not for now.

He’s giddy, excited. Maybe it's the early stage of fatigue, but it feels like they’re on the run. If you had a piece of imagination at least. And lately Kidd’s got too much of such, because all he can think about is pulling over and going for a night walk with Law. Under the starry sky, holding hands or whatever…

“The road splits in a bit, go left.”, Law directs and Kidd tries to register it. Yeah, next one left. He’s glad driving comes so easy to him. Probably just normal if you enjoyed driving as much as he does. The fact that there’s no other cars is probably also playing a big part though. He’s only got one word for this ride; relaxing.

Or almost relaxing. It’d have been perfect, almost too calming. He’d have probably gotten sleepy and dozed off a bit without Law tapping his cellphone’s screen on the passenger seat. There’s no music either so he’s kinda glad that Law’s there to keep him awake. Even if it’s unconscious on his part. Even if Kidd would prefer to actually talk to Law instead of being enveloped in silence.  
He takes the left road and after a few more minutes there’s lights appearing in the distance.

“Is that the town?”, Kidd asks and Law nods without turning his attention away from the device in his hands. It’s unnerving - he’s just driving and while it’s enjoyable Kidd starts to slowly question what exactly is going on here. Since he’s not been told a thing except for directions and the request to drive, it’s just fair that he’d be let in on what’s happening. Even if part of him still doesn’t care too much, content with simply being alone with Law. “Why are we going to town in your parents’ car anyway?”

“Oh yeah.”, Law briefly looks up from the phone and at Kidd. He looks like he’s simply forgot to tell Kidd about the whole thing. “I need to see a… friend. Right now.”

How great of an explanation. Kidd shakes his head once Law goes back to handling his phone. He shouldn’t have asked in the first place. Or expected to receive a proper answer. And that’s why he doesn’t pry further and keeps silent, simply following the instructions through town, up until they arrive at some flat. He’s told to park in front of it and so he does.

Law opens his side’s door then, telling him to come along and that this might take a while.

Kidd continues to follow Law’s orders, gets out of the car and locks it. He isn’t surprised by anything any more. Not by the fact that Law is in possession of keys for that flat, nor that they just simply enter it. There’s no lights on inside, but Kidd notices an odd noise. Is someone… crying? Law removes his shoes and strides down the hallway. Kidd watches him go, unsure about moving into the house. Now he’s completely ignored, too, simply standing there. Well, he can’t just waltz in there as he pleases, it’d be too much after simply taking the Trafalgar’s car and using it like that. Without permission or telling anyone. Even though he’s not had much say in that…

But he takes off his shoes at least, taking a couple of steps into the hallway.

And then he stands there, in the dark, listening as the sobbing noises decrease in volume. He lets his eyes wander over anything he can make out - so hardly anything but rough shapes. It takes some time until his presence is remembered, his feet are already cold by the time Law comes to retrieve him. He’s grown tired too, almost tired enough to pass out right then and there.

“What are you doing?”, Law asks. Kidd wants to laugh. What he’s doing? Up until now he’s stood here, waiting, because what else was he supposed to do? Follow Law? To the crying person? No way he's gonna intrude on something so personal. Nope.

Kidd refrains from replying in any way, so Law continues talking, impatiently. “Well whatever, come on. You can’t stay out here all night long.”

All night long…

Just when he’s about to question whether or not they’re really gonna stay all night, Law grabs his wrist and pulls him along. It’s only then that Kidd realizes just how cold he is - and how warm Law’s hand is around his arm. He lets himself get dragged along and into a room that’s dimly lit. That’s where the sobs have come from… and the very source of said noises is sitting on a big couch, eyes red and puffy, face wet. He’s a teenager at best, messy black hair and quite thin for a dude. Kidd doesn’t know what to make of this, or why he’s here. And he’s too sleepy to even question it any more. He lets Law pull him towards the couch and sits down on it. He’s just glad Law takes a seat between him and the teen.

Because he has no idea who that boy is or what happened to him. Or how to comfort him.  
Not that it’s Kidd’s duty to do so.

Law is taking care of it anyway, patting the teen’s hair and hugging him with one hand. Kidd feels a pang of envy - he inches away a bit, deciding to give them their space.

He wishes he could be in the teen’s place. He wishes he could sleep a bit or… god knows what, maybe drive back to the Trafalgar’s. He just doesn’t want to be here, feeling like an intruder. Wishing Law would hug him instead, heck, this whole situation should just be labelled ridiculous.  
Maybe he’d just doze off because there’s nothing much else to do. Not at four in the morning. Not in this place. Not if all he does is sitting around without any real purpose.

So he simply leans back and decides to just go for it. His eyes close and he tries to blend out the muttered words of consolation next to him. Something about how it’ll be fine and that the doctors in the hospital know what they’re doing. Had he not been quite as tired, he’d have curiously listened from there on out, if just to try and get the big picture of this awkward situation. But it’s too much to think about and he can’t seem to care much at the moment. All he really wants is sleep.

And no one cares that he’s wandering off to go on a date with his dreams until he’s almost there. Heck he’s sure he’s already caught a glimpse of them for a couple of seconds. Until his forehead is poked, that is, and he opens one eye, glaring at whoever keeps him away from blissful dreams.

It’s that boy, the one who’s name he’s yet to catch. Crouching in front of Kidd, head tilted. Kidd focuses for a second. Law’s gone from the room, but Kidd can make out his voice somewhere close by. Probably just outside the room. Likely on the phone. For a couple more moments, Kidd listens to the soft steps walking around behind the door to the hallway.

He closes his glaring eye again and relaxes once more. And while his forehead is poked again and again, he just tries to blend it out, tries to concentrate on Law’s muffled voice.

As if that’d work, though. He gets increasingly pissed off as the teen continues poking his forehead - more roughly and faster with each second. He tries to endure it, fails and snaps in the end.

“What the fuck?”, he asks, voice raised. He grabs the teen’s wrist and holds it, tightly. Kidd gives his most menacing look.

And the other just grins really big, baffling even Kidd for a short moment. People would look scared or glare back at him should he threaten someone with his gaze. That’s how it usually goes, but… He’s sure no one, drunk or not had ever GRINNED back at him. Weirdo.

“You, hey! Who are you?”, the boy asks, excited. There’s no trace of the mess he was just a bit ago left in his face or behaviour.

Kidd doesn’t reply, frowning instead. And who even asks someone who they are before anything? It’s proper, even to Kidd, that one gives their name first before demanding someone else’s. And yet, the lack of response doesn’t seem to bother the teen in the least. He continues babbling.

“I’m Luffy!“, he grins even wider. “Nice to meet'cha. Whoever you are. You don’t talk much, do you?”

Kidd sighs and decides to give this Luffy dude his name at least, if only in a vain attempt to shut him up. “I’m Kidd.”

“Eh? Okay, dude. So why are you here?”, Luffy continues questioning. He leans in closer and Kidd doesn’t think Luffy’s ever heard of the terms ‘private space’ or ‘proper manners’ before.

“Wish I knew that myself.”, Kidd grumbles. Why is he here? Probably to drive Law back home at some point. But if he wants to do so, he’d have to get some sleep, lest he’d cause an accident from the fatigue pulling his eyelids down and his mind into unconsciousness.

“That’s weird! Didn’t you come with Law?”, Luffy asks, leaning back again to muster Kidd’s hair.

“Yeah, I brought Law here.”, Kidd confirms and stifles a yawn. Yeah, he’s incredibly tired. Wishes he could be left alone and sleep.

“That’s so cool! Hey why is your hair red?”, Luffy points at Kidd’s deep red hair.

Kidd doesn’t want to reply to that. What kind of question is that anyway? He just shakes his head in irritation. And then Law enters and Kidd is once more grateful for Law’s existence. For his presence.

“Hey Luffy-ya. I told you to let him sleep, didn’t I?”, Law scolds and Luffy pouts for a bit before his expression changes into a more serious one. His smile vanishes without leaving a trace. Kidd watches him, a little taken aback at the sudden change of mood.

“What did they say?”, Luffy asks, getting up from the couch.

“They said he’s fine. Will be in hospital for a week. Also they’ll be here soon.”, Law explains and Luffy immediately switches back to cheerful. He throws his lanky body at Law and hugs him using both arms and legs.

For a second Law appears to tense up, or so Kidd thinks. It’s amusing really - he’s hugged Luffy readily before, patted his back comfortingly, told him that everything was alright. And now he’s tensed up, looking tempted to shove Luffy away from himself. He sighs instead, though, accepting the overzealous hug and the cheerful babbling of Luffy’s. His eyes meet with Kidd’s. Law offers a small smile, a tired one. He probably wants to sleep as much as Kidd himself does. Now that things seem to be settled, Law’s eyes keep falling shut ever so often. And Kidd wishes they could cuddle up on the couch and just sleep next to each other.

He leans back, indulging in thoughts about Law sleeping soundly in his arms and closes his eyes. This time he successfully meets up with his dreams. This time, he enjoys a long, relaxing time with them. This time he’s free from interruptions.

And he wakes up to a situation similar to the one he’s had in mind before falling asleep. Upon regaining consciousness, he feels something heavy on his shoulder. There’s also some odd noise and once he cracks open an eye he spots Law - head on Kidd’s shoulder. He’s sleeping soundly, the only remainder of a sleepless night being the bags under his eyes. Except for that, he looks peaceful and relaxed.

Much like Kidd, who isn’t awake enough to realize that he should probably get out of this situation instead of gently leaning against Law in turn and closing his eyes again. It doesn’t matter, he can just pretend it’s happened unconsciously, can just pretend to still be asleep. Not like anyone saw him open an eye.

Damn, does it feel good to actually sit, leaning against Law. It’s much too soon, too sudden, probably not even intentional on Law’s part, yeah, but he couldn’t care less. Even if Law smells of coffee and sweat for some reason, even if he’s making incoherent noises once in a while. There’s nothing Kidd would rather do than taking all of the small details in and indulge in them. There’s nowhere he’d rather be, not even at his favourite restaurant, than on this exact couch with Law sleeping on his shoulder.

It makes him incredibly happy and he feels lucky to experience this kind of situation. It’s hard not to smile. Hard to pretend to be as fast asleep as Law.

But Kidd endures, listens to the noises next to his ear and the ones from somewhere else in the house. Someone’s talking - two voices… no, three. Luffy and two others. A guy and a girl. Though he feels like he’s already heard the girl’s voice somewhere… well, maybe it’s just his imagination. They’re a bit far away to tell whether or not he knows the female voice. But they’re moving closer on cue - it’s like one or more of them are psychic. Could anyone read his thoughts? Would they enter? Maybe, if so, see through his act of pretending to be asleep? Fuck.

But when Kidd hears the door open slowly, they start talking in low voices as not to wake them. Hah, his act is probably flawless.

“You sure they aren't…?”

“Yeah, they're not together.”

“That position..."

"Don't just make them a thing because they fell asleep like that."

"Well he isn't with Lamie, so--"

“Whatever! What's for breakfast? I’m hungry!”

It takes a few words of the female voice for Kidd to make out just where he’s heard it before. He realizes then and almost moves, almost gives himself away out of sheer surprise. It’s Koala - but what is she doing here? And who is the third party guy? He sounds older than Luffy by a few years… much calmer, too.

“Shhh, Luffy, don't wake them. I’ll make some eggs, fried tomatoes and grilled cheese.”, Koala chuckles lowly.

“Really?”, Luffy and the third party dude ask at the same time. Wow, complete synchro there. Incredible. Kidd wonders if he and Killer could perform synchronised speech, read each other’s mind and shit.

Probably not, that’d be ridiculous, even for best friends.

The door soon closes again and they take their conversation away once more, too far for Kidd to be able to make out what they’re going on about. Not that it matters to him. Breakfast…

Hold it, had that dude just compared him and Law to a couple? Kidd dares to open both eyes and he grins. Because no one’s there to watch, no one’s here to tell him that he looks stupid. A couple… He heh. Heh... Soon. Soon enough...

When Law stirs, shifts a bit on Kidd’s shoulder, Kidd immediately shuts his eyes and lets the grin disappear. He goes back to pretending to be asleep, though he isn’t sure it’d work well this time. He’s too startled by the sudden movement of Law. His heart beats a little faster - he’s almost been caught - and he just hopes Law doesn’t notice it.

It seems like it goes by unnoticed though, his bluff and his heart rate. Law takes a few seconds to do anything, but judging by the low gasp he’s really woken up. And the position he’s found himself in has brought forth some reaction. Kidd wants to open his eyes to check Law’s expression. Is he turning red? Does he look indifferent as always? Maybe he’s finding this incredibly awkward? Maybe he doesn’t know what to do…

Kidd just wants to find out, so badly, but there’s no way he’s gonna blow his cover. Heck, he’s sure he can’t fake waking up so he has to wait till no one’s in the room to do anything at all. To finally get up and maybe check if he’s included in the breakfast plans. But if Law isn’t gonna move away and out of the room soon, Kidd knows it’s inevitable that he’ll get sleepy again and eventually fall back asleep. He’s not keen on Law leaving his shoulder, no, but he also hates falling back asleep once he’s woken up.

He doesn’t have to figure out which urge is superior, though, because Law slowly moves away. Kidd feels his hands gently grab his shoulders instead, probably to steady him, keep him from falling to the side. It’s not like he’s really been leaning his whole weight against Law, but…

No one knows that.

Kidd almost makes a displeased sound when Law’s hands leave his shoulders and he hears him stride away, leave the room. Damn, however short, it's felt nice. Kidd keeps his eyes closed a few more moments for good measure, or maybe just to savour the way Law’s touched him. With those chilly, slender fingers…

Kidd sighs contentedly, taking his time to get up and stretch. Well, it’s certainly been one of the most pleasant ways to wake up. Makes him feel like today’s gonna be a really good day. Maybe something good is gonna happen? He can’t wait to find out what it is - even if it’s only great breakfast.

After he’s taken his time to leave the room as not to appear suspicious, he sets out to check on breakfast. The kitchen is easily found, since it’s got a sign that says ‘koala kitchen!’ with a koala face next to it, right on it’s door. Now that the flat is flooded with light it’s easy to navigate through it.

Almost every door has a sign on it, most notably 'sabo suite’, 'ace anchorage’, 'luffy lair’ and 'lbs chamber’. Some don’t have a sign on them and it’s tempting to take a look just because there could be anything behind them. He’s always been a bit nosy - but this time he keeps his urges in check. The bathroom, next to 'L&L lounge’ is also labeled in an odd manner. Kidd is just glad this nerd house has one at all, he really does have a business to take care of… Anyway, once he’s finished with that, he comes across 'koala kingdom - quolls allowed’. So Koala does have a room besides the kitchen. Well, obviously. No one sleeps in a kitchen anyway, that’d be stupid.

Kidd strolls towards the kitchen wondering what L&L stands for. Who Ace and Sabo are. Who the biggest nerd is in this ridiculous house. Given that the room names are eloquently creative… He’d find out later. First things first. And by first things, he means breakfast as well as the adorable semi-sleepy expression on Law’s face, which is the first thing he spots upon entering koala kitchen. Koala greets him from her place at the stove, where she busily prepares one thing or another. Kidd greets back, remembering to be polite or whatever. He's not awake enough to actually go against what he's been told to do. Plus, he wants breakfast and for that he'd have to be on Koala's good side. Because damn it smells good. 

And for some reason he's hungry as if he hadn't eaten in days. It's ironic how fast it's gone from feeling like he's eaten twice the amount he can just a few hours ago to being incredibly hungry now.

"Just sit down anywhere, I'm almost done.", Koala motions for him to sit down and offers a grin. So Kidd does as told, claiming his seat across from Law. Just like he always does. Luffy is sitting next to Law on the other side of the table, which means...

The dude next to him is mister third party. Blonde hair, a little taller than Luffy, but shorter than Kidd. The scar in his face is some serious concurrence to Kidd's. That's one thing to respect the guy for. Even if he doesn't know him at all. Well, judging by the signs from earlier, he's probably Ace or Sabo... but... Who knows, maybe he isn't either of them? Kidd wouldn't be surprised to find that to be the case.

"Hey, I'm Sabo.", third party turns to face Kidd, tired eyes filled with gratefulness. So it's Sabo after all. "Thanks for bringing Law over last night."

Kidd introduces himself in turn, telling Sabo not to worry about it. He's glad Law's phone rings there, as he's definitely not keen on indulging in small talk with Sabo. Kidd watches as Law pulls it forth from his pocket and yawns before picking it up. Law then closes his eyes and rubs one of his temples with his free hand. Even Kidd can tell that the voice on the other end is Lamie - a very loud and worried Lamie.

"Yes. Yeah, something happened last night, but it's alright now. I'm at Luffy's. Yeah, he's with me. No. No, I'll come home before lunch, you don't need to--", Law is cut off, putting some distance between his ear and the phone when Lamie's voice turns even louder. He sighs and puts it back to his ear when she stops yelling. "Fine then. But you ask him yourself."

Law holds his phone out to Kidd then, looking perfectly grumpy now. Kidd hesitantly takes it and brings it to his ear. What now?

"Hello?", is all he says before Lamie talks his ear off as well.

"Kidd! Kidd, what are you doing right now? Whatever it is, stop doing it and pick me up. I'll wait in front of our house in twenty minutes from now on! I want you to take me over to where you guys are, okay? Hurry up!", Lamie speaks and Kidd wonders if she's even taken a single breath between her words. Amazing. "Sorry for demanding so much, I'll make it up to you I swear. But please, okay? Thanks, bye!"

And then she hangs up and Kidd tries to process everything she's said. Much too fast. Without giving him a single chance to reply. Right, she's basically told him to pick her up. Right now. Kidd hands the phone back to Law and gulps a bit. But... the breakfast...

There's also another problem. The town. The way back to the Trafalgar's. He has no idea about it, his sense of direction is horrible. It's hard to, but he's gotta admit it, he doesn't wanna end up in a red light district or some place he's never even heard of. Doesn't want to ask strangers for the way. God, no.

"So, I have to pick her up?", he asks into the room.

"If you please.", Law nods. "You'll find your way back, right?"

Kidd almost jumps. Maybe it's the house that gives people the ability to read an intruder's mind? Or is it the people themselves? Either way, it's creepy how spot on Law's read him. So he doesn't reply and fixes the wooden surface of the table. Embarrassing... So embarrassing, too embarrassing...

"I see.", Law sighs again and gets up. "Well then let's get going."

Kidd inwardly says goodbye to the heavenly scent of breakfast that's started to slowly fill up the kitchen. He gets up and once Law's warned Luffy not to eat the entirety of the food prepared, they get going. Well, hopefully that means something will be left for them. Especially... tomatoes...

Luffy still whines about not being allowed to eat all of it and that he's hungry behind the closed door. Sabo could be heard laughing until they reach the front door. It stops when they put on their shoes and makes place for another noise. 

Raindrops. Lots of them. Kidd automatically grins. Rain is his favourite weather - and he's not felt it on his skin for quite a while. If only he had the chance to stay in it for a few minutes...

Is what he thinks, but upon stepping outside he finds that Law takes more time than he has to, letting the rain pour down on him. So Kidd gets his chance to do the same for a bit - long enough for his hair to smooth down and stick to his head. He's not calculated that in when he's decided to enjoy the weather. Maybe he looks like a wet dog now? Or a cat...or anything that's wet and furry.  
Law seems genuinely amused by it, though, so Kidd doesn't try to fix his hair... Must have been a mess to begin with anyway. After sleeping and all. 

Still, even after Law urges him to get into the car and they drive off again, Law keeps leaning against the window, watching the rain outside. Maybe he likes it even more than Kidd? That's pretty cool and Kidd wants to ask about it, but he keeps quiet. It's too comfortable, listening to the rain and Law giving him directions once in a while... almost serene. 

It's the complete opposite of last night's excitement and Kidd isn't sure which scenario he likes better. Probably the one at hand, though, since he doesn't mind one bit that he's ignored for the most part. Law looks happy and so Kidd just drives while sneaking gazes at the other. 

He is pretty cute when he's happy after all. Or rather than happy he looks completely at ease. It resembles his sleeping expression a lot. Kidd could drive to the end of the world like this. With the raindrops knocking against the windscreen, the wiper running across it every five seconds and the soft leather of the steering wheel in his hands.

But most of all because Law is there with him and once the rain lets up they could get out of the car and enjoy the scent of the rain still lingering in the air... while maybe kissing... but then again, kissing in the rain is even better.

That is, if their destination wasn't the Trafalgar house, if they weren't supposed to pick up Lamie, if they were a couple...

In short, he needed to stop daydreaming again. And once Lamie is in the car with them, Kidd turns the car around and she babbles their ears off again, he finds it easier to stay somewhat close to reality. She goes on about how she's explained the situation to the parents and that they're allowed to stay out for the day, maybe even until tomorrow. 

Kidd isn't sure he wants to. Heck he's not even sure what 'the situation' is at all and he'd be grateful if someone explained it to him already. 

And can they really stay at the nerd house? Isn't that intruding a bit much? More than he already has? Too much? From his part at least - the others seem to be somewhat close. But then there's him and... well, he's kinda out of place. Feels like it at least. Maybe making friends is gonna throw a good light on him, though? Like with Sabo for example, even if Kidd isn't entirely overjoyed to do so. If it gets him closer to Law, he'll do it. 

He'd have to thank Lamie again later... It's probably her who thought the situation as something that could help the plan advance. She's genius at what she's doing, it's almost incredible. Maybe a thanks wouldn't be enough any more... he could instead treat her to lunch. Well, her and Law. The ideas already form in his head before he knows it. And in the end... who could he fool, he just wanted half a date with Law. He'd have to consult with Lamie about that, though. It's possible that it'd be too big of a sudden step to take.

But... if it's with Lamie, maybe it'd seem less like a date? Damn, he's a genius himself.


	9. The 3Ls

When they get back to the flat, Koala and Sabo are gone - and so is the food from the previously filled up plates. The only remaining factor is Luffy, still sitting where he is. Looking full, satisfied.

Law sighs, rubbing his forehead. Kidd feels like rubbing his belly in turn. He's so hungry, but now...

"Luffy!", Lamie excitedly throws her hands in the air and Luffy squeals her name in return. Before soon, the two of them are hugging it out and Kidd throws glances at the fridge. It's out of question to just raid it, but...

"Anyway, since there's no breakfast left...", Law speaks up, disappointment in his voice. Luffy continues for him.

"I wanna see Ace!", he demands, still draped around Lamie. She just smiles in delight. It's sort of intimate. They almost seem like siblings. But Kidd will bet Lamie treats all her friends that way, so he doesn't think much about it.

"Me, too.", Lamie speaks up. Law nods as well.

"We can get food at the hospital.", he says. And then he looks Kidd's way. "Will you drive us there?"

Kidd immediately agrees to continue being the designated driver. Well, food is food. And there's no way he'd deny Law asking something from him. Never would he ever miss a chance to drive with Law in the passenger seat.

And even though they get into the car, Law next to him and Luffy with Lamie in the back, it's quite the opposite of enjoyable. They keep chattering in the back all the way to the hospital. Loudly laughing and mocking his damp hair. He's not yet caught his reflection, but it must look pretty bad. Not that he really cares, he can't fix it right now anyway. Doesn't matter - no one knows him here.

And he doesn't know a thing about the surroundings either, so thank god Law automatically gives him directions. Even if he looks like he's about to pass out in the seat next to Kidd. Maybe it's just a fatigue-induced headache though, Kidd isn't sure. After an eventful night as this one it'd be quite normal. Kidd also feels like resting some more later on. Soon, hopefully. Really, he'd rather not spend the entire day at the hospital or anything. Not his favourite place to be.

It's not too far away from the nerd house, maybe five minutes, Kidd is actually a little disappointed he can't drive a bit longer. But then again, he's been doing that a lot since last night. Not that he'd ever have enough of driving, though. Not in this life.

But he still gets out, obviously, after parking the car. Locks it once everyone's out and all doors are closed. He pockets the key and follows the three Ls. Yeah, he'd call them that for now -- if he's surrounded by nerds he'd just pretend to be one too for the time being. Inwardly, though.

They seem to be acquainted with the passing nurses, as all of them greet Luffy, some even Law and Lamie and one gives them a room number. Kidd just follows, bored. Are they not going to eat? He's thought food would come first. But then again, he should have expected things to turn out that way. Of course you'd check on the injured friend first. If he was injured. That Ace could have just been sick as well. Who knows? Not Kidd.

Either way, he's probably some sickly wimp, being in hospital and all. Kidd hopes they'll be done soon...

And few minutes later he's totally caught up in Ace's story about how he's injured himself.

"I was sure I'd win the fight and teach that bastard a lesson, but then..", Ace taps at his bandaged chest. "In the middle of punches and kicks he suddenly pulled out a knife."

Everyone listens to Ace talk, Kidd being so hooked that he barely notices anything else. A knife? In what appears to be a fist fight? Outrageous. Cowardly.

"That really startled me so he's stabbed me the very second I was off guard. Scrammed like a scared rabbit after seeing blood spilling.", Ace chuckles. "I still got the knife too. They let me keep it."

Kidd leans forward in his seat, unconsciously. He could just tell that something else is about to come.

"There was lots of blood and no one around, just me, without any way to contact anyone. Thought I was gonna die. No joke, I wasn't expecting anyone to show up at the back alley.", Ace continues. His eyes light up bit by bit as he keeps talking. "And for a while, there really seemed to be no one. Felt like an eternity. But then, I was just passing out, someone appeared. Not someone I'd expected to see at all."

Luffy bounces around in his chair and starts nagging Ace to tell them who. Ace grins at Luffy and Kidd wants him to continue. Badly. Seriously, Luffy needs to shut up and sit tight.

"It was none other than Smoker himself.", Ace sits up and reaches for a cup full of what Kidd thinks must be coffee, cooled down one. He sips at it before continuing to keep Luffy from expressing his disbelief. "He got me to stay conscious. Dragged me out of the alley, got me on his sweet as fuck bike and brought me to hospital. Heck he even talked to the doctors or something. He's not bad, really."

"Smoker did?!", Luffy blinks, looking unsure about whether or not Ace is pulling his leg there.

"Yeah. Haven't seen him since, though. I'd love to thank him properly.", Ace sets the cup back down and gives each of his visitors a short glance. "Luckily it's not all deep, didn't damage any organs, so I might be out soon."

Out of all their acquaintances, Kidd decides, that he likes Ace best. For now. Doesn't whine or complain and is actually excited to tell the story of how he was stabbed just a few hours ago. That's real bro material right there. Not that that's something one should readily admit. No, it's standard to keep it to oneself, always.

"And thank you Law for coming over in the middle of night. I heard from Sabo and Koala.", Ace fixes his eyes on Law. "It's gonna be hard to ever repay you for always taking care of Luffy."

Law looks a little flustered at that, but takes a deep breath after a short moment. "It's just normal."

Lamie cuts in then, for some reason keen on not letting them talk about it further. She officially introduces Kidd and Ace to each other, but apparently Ace already knows about him and so does Kidd. Still, it's changed the atmosphere, kept it from growing heavy. Lamie knows what she's doing after all.

Kidd is still curious as to why talking about Luffy is a no-no, he'd catch her later and finally get filled in all the details about everything then. He can't fool himself, he really wants to know. Asking Law wouldn't get him anywhere. He'd have to do it with Lamie cause Law would avoid it just like he's done the first hundred times Kidd's asked about the situation. It's much easier to get Lamie to talk. Heh.

It takes some time till he manages to, though. They're still in the room for another while. Kidd half-heartedly listens to the conversation between the other four. It's lighthearted, mostly. Some catching up and stuff. Seems like they haven't seen each other in a bit. Kidd's more focused on the faint feeling that's starting to fill him up. His head is turning a little hot and he decides to get up. Time for some fresh air, he really doesn't want to faint or throw up or something but the antiseptic scent and other sickly people in the room are a bit much for him. Hospitals aren't his favourite place.

So he excuses himself, saying that he'll get some fresh air outside for a bit, and leaves the room. Once he exits the building and breathes in some fresh air, he almost immediately feels better again. It's stopped raining, but the clouds still cover the sky. Not that Kidd minds, he actually loves the fact that he gets a break of the sun for a bit. He loves summer, mind you, but even he has got enough at some point. Enough of sweating, enough of sunburns on his god damned pale skin. Of forgetting his sunglasses wherever. All of it.

Oh and insects. Definitely.

"Kidd?"

Kidd turns around once he hears Lamie's voice behind him. He's just been standing around in front of the hospital. Not really aware that he might be in someone's way or anything.

She's alone, so Kidd grabs his chance. He asks her to explain almost immediately. About why Law dropped everything in the middle in the night to be there for Luffy, despite being a couple of miles away. Why Ace has said what he's said about repaying Law. Everything. From last night till now.

Lamie raises an eyebrow. "Law hasn't told you?"

"Yeah, he hasn't.", Kidd confirms.

She sighs. "Fine, I'll tell you but not right now. They'll be out in a second."

"Fair enough.", Kidd decides, nodding once.

"In turn you'll tell me about what kind of mystery thing Killer is supposed to bring.", Lamie gives him a big smile. He nods again. An eye for an eye, just like always.

They wait in silence afterwards, watching people pass by, probably visitors.

"What are they doing in there?", Kidd asks after a while of silence between them. They are taking their sweet time in the hospital...

"Luffy wanted something from the vending machine on the fourth floor.", Lamie almost sounds apologetic. Almost.

"I see.", Kidd crosses his arms in front of his chest. He'd find out what Luffy is to Law. Even if it doesn't seem to hinder his advances, or his attempts at making them, he still feels like he should know. He wants to know all about Law's life. Even though he'd rather hear most things from Law himself... This time he can't do it. But... As soon as he got around getting Law to like him, trust him, as soon as he's asked him out, he can just imagine sitting and talking for hours, learning random facts about Law and sharing his own. Maybe even while cuddling...

"Kidd, they're here. Let's go get food!", Lamie nudges his side. He shakes his daydreams off and turns to face the hospital entrance again. Luffy hops down the few stairs leading from the hospital to the street. He's got what looks like a chocolate bar in his hand. Law follows him a little more slowly sipping on a cup of coffee to go. He looks even more tired than before and Kidd is sure he's not the only one who'll take some more rest once they're back at the nerd house. Or the Trafalgar's. Who knows where they'll go after eating... and where they'll spend the night.

Law yawns, passing by the other three leisurely. They all follow him, without a word. Luffy now chews on a chocolate bar, humming in delight. Kidd just hopes they really are going to eat sometime soon. Hunger has always been one of the few things that could drive him insane. One of the few...many.

Anyway, they pass by a small Italian restaurant and get takeout, as Law looks ready to crash when they get there. Kidd can't wait to eat his pizza a at the nerd house yet he's kinda disgusted that Luffy can fit even more into that stomach of his. Just how? He's so skinny it hurts, yet he seems to always be hungry. To always want to eat.

Well there's other things that are more unheard of than eating and staying skinny. Heck, even Bonney back home is in a perfect shape despite eating lots and lots. Kidd's never been able to beat her in an eating contest. Though in turn, she's never beat him in a drinking one. One great girl to be even with. Moody, yet a great friend. Someone you could count on. Like the few of Kidd's friends back at his place. Once his plan's worked out, maybe he could introduce all of them to Law? That's what one does in relationships, right?

He mentally organises a list of his friends and wonders who Law would get along with all the way from the Italian restaurant till they're seated in the kitchen each consuming their takeout of choice. Law's paid for all of it, refusing to let Kidd so much as take out his wallet. Though he hasn't explained why, but it's probably a form of repayment for playing the chauffeur the past few times. Kidd just agreed, said thank you, and after he's arranged a list of friends that'd get along with Law, plots on when and how he could invite Law to something in turn.

Maybe this weekend. Heh. He's gonna have a ton of chances to then.

Kidd chews on his pizza then, watching as Luffy also begins to look tired. While sucking in his pasta like a vacuum cleaner. To be lacking manners to the extent of using his hands to help stuff in more food and making loud noises while chewing... Kidd wonders who's raised the little fellow. But then again, Bonney could be equally vulgar with food. If not even more crude than Luffy. They'd probably get along well... still, Kidd would bet his money on Bonney if they were to face off in an eating contest.

Might never happen, though.

Luffy barely wipes his face after eating up. He really can't keep his eyes open after...breakfast? Lunch? Brunch? Whatever. He's got a hard time not passing out right then and there. On his seat, probably with his face in the pasta bowl. Kidd watches him struggle while enjoying his pizza at a slower pace. Well he hasn't had sleep all night either, probably. Kidd has no idea if Luffy's napped while he has but if he has it couldn't have been all too long.

Must be the most tired out of everyone present. Law doesn't finish his food, not seeming all too hungry either, he just leaves it on the plate and leaves the room along with Luffy. Or rather, he pulls him off the chair and out the door. Kidd can hear both of them yawn outside and Luffy tiredly cheering about sleeping together.

Not like he'd have forgot either way, but it makes Kidd's curiosity about Luffy flare up again and Lamie looks ready to talk about it. She starts to speak without him asking in any way. Between eating that is.

"You see, Luffy, he's...", she starts, but takes a small break there, probably collecting her thoughts. She stares into her spaghetti. "Well, our relative."

"Like a cousin?", Kidd asks and takes another slice of pizza.

"Not really, but kind of. More of a distant relative, actually. Like, I heard we share a great great grandfather or something like that.", she takes another mouthful of noodles, only continuing once she's gulped it down. "But to us he's like a baby brother."

She smiles at that. "Law jumped up to be there for him, as would I have. He really is our brother, but... you see, when he-- no, when they found out he was related to us, he was in an orphanage, without parents, no relatives. We took him in for a bit, some years, but he's always wanted to go back to the 'brothers' he's made at the orphanage and once he was old enough he started living with 'em. It's not that he didn't like it with us, it's just... only natural he'd want to be with Sabo and Ace, the ones he's grown up with. He's a good kid, a little spoilt and selfish, but still good. Is that satisfying or do you have any more questions?"

Kidd lets it sink in and shakes his head. So, that's how it is... Not what he's expected but makes sense. "Not for now."

"Well, then.", Lamie leans forward, grinning. "It's your turn now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been four months but here I am I'm alive I swear I hope to update more frequently now ahh 


End file.
